


Burn to a Cinder

by Bobo_is_tha_Bomb



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Reader-Insert, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2020-02-29 15:43:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb/pseuds/Bobo_is_tha_Bomb
Summary: Your path had been laid out for you from an early age, allowing you to move into the higher circles of society and catch the attention of one of the most powerful men in the Earth Sphere. As Treize’s mistress, you watch his rise to power and the disastrous war breaking out on Earth and in Space, putting your loyalty to the test. You are torn between your duty to His Excellency, and your unquellable lust for one of the top soldiers under his command. And when he rises to power in Outer Space, there is nothing you can do but stand back and watch them tear each other apart. This is no game of hearts, but yours is at stake, and the consequences can be felt for years to come. Labeled as OZ’s whore, you struggle to find your way, only for things to fall apart around you again. But then there is still Zechs, and the undeniable way he makes you feel…ZechsxReader, TreizexReader





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is one of my most recent projects and is actually my first that is partially set during the series. I hope you will enjoy it! 
> 
> Note: the story isn’t as smutty as the first chapter might suggest! ;)

**Burn to a Cinder  
Chapter 1**

Steam billowed out as you exited the bathroom, your feet sinking into the plush carpet of the bedroom. You secured the towel a bit more tightly around your body and sat down in front of your vanity, undoing your hair from the neat bun you had pulled it up into before your bath. Your skin was fragrant from the bathing oil, the sweet tang of Jasmin greeting your nostrils with every breath you took. The bathing oil had been a gift, something altogether different from the rose scented oil your lover preferred. 

You brushed your hair while humming quietly to yourself, until the locks hung in smooth waves over your shoulders. You worked through your skin care routine, applying lotion, serum, and cream. A timeless beauty, Treize would call you. You made sure that that timeless part would last as long as possible. It wasn’t that you were vain. You just enjoyed pampering yourself. And you enjoyed the attention of some of the most powerful men in the Earth Sphere. It was important that you didn’t lose it, or the consequences would be dire you knew. Your uncle had made that very clear. 

You got up from your seat and padded over to the closet, opening the doors to get out a clingy nightgown made from the softest silk. You rubbed your cheek over the fabric, enjoying the way it felt against your skin. The nightgown, like the bathing oil, had been a gift too. You took it off the hanger and dropped the towel, preparing to pull the nightgown over your head.

However, a steely arm wrapping around your waist prevented you from doing that. Your body went rigid, your eyes widening in shock, and you opened your mouth to scream. A big, callused hand covered your mouth and a raspy, velvet voice came to whisper in your ear.

“Quiet, or you´ll regret it.”

A violent shiver racked your body, but it wasn’t out of fear. Immediately, your blood sang with desire, potent lust burning through your body. You made a muffled noise to let him know you weren’t going to scream and he let out a chuckle. He nuzzled your hair to the side and let his lips linger on the skin of your throat. 

You heard him inhale deeply, and his voice sounded appreciative as he spoke again. “Much better.” 

He never liked it when you smelled like roses. The scent was too much a reminder of the man you actually belonged to. 

The arm that was wrapped around your waist eased away, his hand trailing up over the smooth skin of your belly to your breasts. Your moan was muffled by the hand still clamped over your mouth as he teased a nipple into a hard peak, and a flash of pleasure shot down to your core, making you shudder as wetness pooled between your legs. The nightgown tumbled from your hands, forgotten, and you braced yourself against one of the closet’s shelves as he continued his assault on your senses. 

He nibbled along your neck, careful not to leave any marks lest you’d be found out, the gentle scrape of his teeth along your skin adding to your need. You were grateful when he pulled his hand away from your mouth and used it to cup your other breast. 

You gasped, your back arching, your hips pressing back against him intimately. The feeling of his erection, large and heavy against your backside through the fabric of his pants nearly made you mewl. Treize, with his gentle hands and tender kisses, was a lover like one would read about in poetry. He was never in a hurry and could worship your body in what felt like forever. This man was an entirely different story. Oh, he did worship you, in his own way. With raging passion and a fierceness that made your toes curl. Only he could satisfy you like no other man could. 

“You’re dead if he finds you here,” you managed to get out through pleasured gasps.

“I locked the door,” he murmured. 

He pulled you away from the closet and turned you towards the bed. Anticipation settled in your gut as he gave you a light shove, sending you sprawling onto the Egyptian cotton. You heard his uniform jacket hit the floor and licked your lips at the thought of him bearing that gorgeous body. You leisurely rolled onto your back, your body arched in a sensual stretch, spread out like his personal banquet. You planted your feet on the bed and wantonly spread your legs, offering him a tempting view of his satisfaction. You were rewarded with a predatory growl and met his gaze with a sultry smile. 

Eyes blazing, he stalked towards you with his shirt half undone, and the mattress dipped as his weight settled on it. You reached for his shirt, undoing the last few buttons yourself and reached up to push the fabric off his shoulders. He shrugged out of it and then leaned in and took your mouth in a mind numbing, slick kiss. You let him tease your lips apart, eager for the taste of him, and curled your tongue around his. His hair fell over his shoulders, forming a silvery curtain to shield you from the world. 

“Zechs...” you breathed when he broke away from the kiss to trail his mouth along your throat to your breasts. 

You had to bite down on your finger to keep yourself from crying out when he covered one hard peak with his mouth. Your other hand buried itself in his platinum mane of hair as your back arched, your hips coming off the bed to grind against him. He moaned under his breath and grasped your hips, keeping you pressed tightly against him. The sound, so erotic coming from him set your senses on fire and you strained against him, aching for more. 

You dragged your hands over his shoulders, nails digging into his skin as he slid a hand between your bodies to your core, fingers sliding home in one smooth trust. You released a shaky moan, your hips moving greedily against his hand, your body seeking the release it so desperately wanted. His mouth came back to yours, swallowing your moans and soft cries of pleasure. Your orgasm was building with neck breaking speed, wave after wave drowning you. And just as suddenly, he pulled his hand back. You whimpered at the loss and opened your eyes to glare at him, only to realize that he was undoing his pants. 

You sat up to help him, your mouth finding the skin of his chest, your teeth teasingly scraping over a nipple. You pushed his pants and underwear down his hips, your hand closing around his manhood, causing his breath to hitch in his throat as you stroked your hand over the engorged flesh. Icy blue eyes drifted shut as his head rolled back, exposing his throat to your wandering mouth. You had no scruples about marking him, and nipped on the sensitive skin, branding him. He groaned and pushed you back onto the bed, his hand closing around your wrist to pull your hand away from him. He kissed you again, teeth playfully digging into your bottom lip as he kicked his pants and underwear away, and grabbed your hips. 

You came at the first powerful trust of his hips, crying out into his mouth as you rode each wave of pleasure, your body clenching and shuddering around him, your hands clutching desperately at his back. Black spots danced in front of your vision and you tore your mouth away from his to gasp in some much needed air as he steadily send you up to a second peak. You slid your hands down his back, grasping onto the firm round curve of his buttocks, pulling him deeper inside of you with each trust. 

None could ever make you feel like this, make you burn like this. It was this man only. Only him, but there was no place for him in the world your uncle had constructed for you. Near desperation you arched underneath him, your mouth meeting his again, your body sliding slickly against his. Your skin was burning with heat, flushed with need, sensitive to his touch after that first, powerful orgasm. 

“Zechs… please…” you pleaded, mindless as he drove you to the pinnacle and over the edge. 

He followed you with a groan, burying his face against your throat and spilling into you with a rush of heat. 

Utterly boneless and content, you drifted back to earth and wrapped your arms around him, holding him to you even though is weight was fully on top of you. You liked the feeling of him in your arms, his chest moving against your rapidly as he tried to regain his bearings. 

You smiled lazily, and turned your head to nuzzle his hair, breathing in his scent deeply. 

“I should go,” he said quietly, while lifting his head to look at you.

You stared into those icy blue eyes, and cupped his face in your hands. You pulled him down for a lingering kiss, knowing you had no choice but to let him go. He couldn’t stay. Especially not here. 

Zechs rose onto his knees, pulling out of you, which caused a shiver to rack your still sensitive system. You rolled onto your stomach, burying your face in the soft sheets as you stretched lazily. You felt his hand on your back, swooping down as he leaned in to kiss the back of your neck. You shuddered as he slipped his hand between your legs, his fingers sliding inside of you once more.

“I’ll enjoy the thought of you going to him later tonight, knowing I’ve been here first,” he murmured huskily, while pulling his hand back and spreading the sticky proof of your betrayal between your thighs, before wiping it across the sheets. 

Your eyes clenched shut at the implication, but you felt no shame. 

“I won’t be able to see you again,” he continued and his voice sounded regretful. “I’m sorry.”

You turned over on your side, and gazed at him with wide eyes. “What? No.”

He gave you a smile and tucked a lock of hair behind your ear. “I’ll be leaving for Antarctica tomorrow. Afterwards, I will no longer be welcome to OZ.”

“But…” Not comprehending what he was saying, you rose on your knees and wrapped your arms around his neck. You pressed your forehead against his and felt the telltale burning of tears behind your eyes. “I can’t let you go.”

“You’ll have to.” The look in his eyes told you he really had to do this. You knew it was his destiny. 

“So… This is goodbye,” you whispered.

You leaned in and kissed him, sighing as he took the kiss deeper, but with gentleness he hadn’t shown you before. And you knew you would go to Treize tonight, smelling like another man and not caring about it. You would offer yourself to him, but in your mind you would be with Zechs. 

“You’ll be fighting the Gundam Pilot,” you said softly. 

“Yes.”

You closed your eyes and sighed. “Be careful.”

He gave you a small smile and nodded. “I promise.”

He got up from the bed and got dressed, while you remained on the bed, watching him. You admired the way the moonlight played over his skin and caught in his hair, making it appear as liquid silver. When he was done, you rose onto your knees and slipped your arms around his neck, pulling him down for a last, lingering kiss. 

“I’ll miss you,” you whispered against his lips.

“If I manage to survive this madness,” he murmured. “I’ll come for you.”

You rested your forehead against his and smiled. “I’d like that.”

He pressed a kiss against your forehead and stepped back, reaching for his mask, which he had put on the nightstand upon entering your room. You watched as he slipped it on, looking so formidable when he turned to give you one last smile. 

“Goodbye -Y/N-.”

“Goodbye Zechs.”

He turned on his heel and set course for the double doors, slipping out onto the balcony. You watched his retreating back, wishing you could follow him. But you would only be a liability, a distraction from the challenge that awaited him. A distraction from a destiny only he could fulfill. The doors closed shut with a soft click, and the last you saw of your Lightning Count was his shadow as he made it out into the night. 

It was much later when you made it downstairs, clad in your robe. Your bare feet made no sound as you crossed the cool marble floor to the library.

Treize was sitting behind the piano, playing an absentminded tune. His uniform jacket was carelessly thrown over the Chesterfield in the sitting area. He had opened the top buttons of his shirt, and his hair fell over his forehead. You liked seeing him at the end of the day, when he let go of the image he held up in front of his soldiers. Here, in his home, he stripped off the polish and became the man you adored. That reminder made you feel just a tad guilty. 

“Treize?” you called out softly as you approached him.

“-Y/N-.” He looked up with a smile, his eyes warming at the sight of you.

You moved around the piano and rested your hands on his shoulders as you stood behind him. His shoulders were square and tense, and you gently rubbed them to ease the tension away. He sighed and leaned back against you, his eyes shut, but a troubled frown still marred his face.

“What’s the matter?” you asked him while leaning in to press a kiss against his temple.

“Too much,” he said.

“Oh?” you questioned quietly.

“Did you hear that Romefeller has developed a system that can replace soldiers?” he asked. “Mobile suits without pilots. Takes the heart out of a fight, doesn’t it?”

“It sounds senseless,” you agreed quietly, while moving your hands to knead his neck. “How can one truly understand war if one doesn’t have to fight?”

He hummed in agreement and relaxed under your touch. “War becomes meaningless that way.”

“Can you do something about it?” you asked.

He sighed. “That depends on the other matter.”

You remained silent, knowing he hadn’t finished speaking. Treize always confided in you. You were the only person outside of OZ that he trusted. 

“Zechs has rebuilt the Wing Gundam. His actions put him in a precarious position.” He pushed his hair back from his face and glowered at the piano’s keys. “I’ll have no choice but to have him court-martialed.”

You bit your lip, not knowing what to say. “I see…”

“The court-martial will tarnish OZ’s reputation and I really can’t use it now that Romefeller is starting to develop its own ideas about how war should be waged.”

You stepped back and made your way over to the side table to pour him a glass of whiskey. He gave you a grateful look when you handed it to him. 

“Thanks,” he said quietly before taking a sip. “I need Zechs beside me in OZ to keep the situation under control.”

You swallowed. Zechs was off to Antarctica, to fight the Gundam Pilot. Treize would be too late to do any damage control. And you couldn’t tell him, because then he would know… 

You slipped your arms around his neck and pressed a kiss against his cheek. “You’ll figure it out, Treize. You always do.”

He gave you a small smile and reached up to cup your cheek. “I am glad your belief in me is so unwavering.”

“You should get some sleep,” you told him. 

“Hmm…”

You leaned in for a gentle kiss and smiled at him. “Good night.”

“Good night,” he said. He still sounded weary, and you were glad. It meant he wouldn’t want you in his bed tonight.

You smoothed his hair and turned on your heel. He called you back when you reached the door. 

“-Y/N?”

“Yes?” You turned around, your hand still on the doorknob. 

“Zechs is pretty much out of my control. And out of yours too.”

You felt all color drain from your face. “W-wha…”

“You’ll do best to steer clear of him in the future.”

With those words, he turned back to the piano. But you hadn’t missed the hint of steel in his voice. Or the cold glint in his eyes. You opened the door with clammy hands, and set course for your bedroom with wildly beating heart. 

Treize knew… And you could only hope that he would be merciful on you.

**\- End chapter 1 -**

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! I’ll try to add the remaining written chapter as soon as possible! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Burn to a Cinder  
Chapter 2**

When you woke up the next morning, you found out that Treize had already left for a meeting. The butler informed you the moment you set foot into the kitchen. You took the breakfast tray that he offered you and went back to your room, using the time alone to ponder about last night. 

You should have known from the start that nothing would escape Treize’s notice. Of course he had known about you and Zechs. While you had been careful, very careful, to keep your affair with him hidden, it had been impossible not to look at him whenever you had accompanied Treize to official functions that Zechs had attended as well. The attraction might as well have been written on your forehead. But it was impossible not to notice a man like Zechs. Treize was formidable in his own right, with his polished looks, charisma, and captivating voice. He was an enigma on his own. But Zechs… Zechs breathed danger, passion, and mystery. He had a way of capturing your attention that left you breathless, and without a sense of place and time. 

Had you slipped in public? You wondered. And if so… Why had Treize not send you away? 

You sighed and got up from the window seat, moving to pull the sheets off the bed before the servants could come in to do it themselves. As you pulled your pillows off the mattress, something slipped and tumbled to the ground. You frowned as you went to retrieve it and found it to be a Jeweler’s box. It looked old and ornate; the polished wood gleamed as it caught the light. There was a symbol stamped on the top of the box, an elegantly carved ‘P’ with a crown above it, flanked by two hummingbirds in midflight. 

It was not unusual for Zechs to leave you gifts. The nightgown and bathing oil had been presents too. But as you opened the box, you realized that this was no ordinary gift. You were greeted with the sight of glittering earrings. Your jaw slackened as the stones caught the light and reflected on the walls. 

“Jesus, Zechs…” you breathed. “What were you thinking?”

The diamonds were obviously real. You knew your jewelry well enough to recognize them for what they were. The diamonds were set in white gold, surrounding larger, teardrop shaped sapphires. They were gorgeous. And must have cost a fortune. What had he been thinking indeed? 

You closed the box with a snap and set course for your vid phone, contemplating for a moment if you should try and get a hold of him though OZ´s Headquarters. You gave a frustrated sigh. Of course you couldn´t. You would be found out for sure and changes were big that none within OZ knew of Zechs´s destination at the moment. You had no idea what to do. You couldn’t accept a gift like this. It was outrageous.

You took the box to your closet and pushed aside a pile of clothing to expose the safe. You couldn’t leave the earrings lying around. You locked them away and sank down in the window seat again. You had no idea what to do. Treize hadn’t seemed angry with you. But then, the man rarely showed his real emotions, having perfected the mask of cool indifference. However, there had been a clear warning in his voice. But what exactly was he warning you about? 

Your thoughts kept you distracted for the better part of the day. Treize didn’t return until dinner time, and you waited in the dining room for him to arrive. When he walked in, you rose from your seat to greet him. Nerves had twisted your stomach into a knot, and you were sure he could read it in your eyes as you approached him. 

“-Y/N-.” He took your arms and leaned in to press a kiss against your forehead. 

“Hello Treize.” You tried a warm smile and gestured to the set table behind you. “Just in time.”

He smiled back at you and tucked a lock of hair behind your ear. The reassuring look in his eyes put you at ease. The knot in your stomach unfolded and your shoulders relaxed. He followed you to the table and held your chair back for you as you sat down.

When he was seated on the other side of the table he spoke up. “Lady Une has left for Outer Space. She will tour the Colonies in hopes of winning them over for a coalition with us.”

“I see,” you said. “How will she accomplish that?”

He smiled at the slight note of sarcasm in your voice. You had never hidden your dislike for the cold and calculating woman that Treize called his right hand. 

“I told her to be charming.”

You nearly snorted in your wine. For the life of you, you couldn’t picture Lady Une as charming. “Treize… really?”

He chuckled and leaned back in his seat, comfortably sipping from his own glass. “There are few people that I trust with this mission. Lady Une is much more of a chameleon than you think.”

The empty soup bowls were taken away and replaced with the main course. You delicately nibbled on the expertly cooked salmon. 

“I guess we’ll see how it’ll end up,” you murmured thoughtfully. “If she manages to be charming, could you tell her to remain that way when she returns?”

He reached across the table and gave your hand a friendly pat. “I’ll see what I can do.”

You smiled at him. “Good.”

“There’s another matter I wish to discuss with you,” he continued, his tone turning serious. 

You felt your stomach drop. Did he want to talk about Zechs? Oh God…

If he noticed your discomfort, Treize did not show it. “I’ve been thinking about you and I a lot lately.”

“Oh?” you managed and had to reach for your wine to soothe your sudden dry throat. You swallowed thickly when you noticed that your fingers were trembling.

“I am well aware of your Uncle’s expectations of you,” Treize murmured. “And of me for that matter, but I do not plan to grant him his every whim.”

You sat frozen in your seat, not comprehending where he was getting at. Was he ending this? The idea, although liberating in many ways, was also frightening. You knew very well that your Uncle had practically presented you to Treize on a silver platter. A little plaything for His Excellency, in exchange for favors and a rise in power. But although Treize had accepted you in his bed your uncle had not been granted any favors. As long as you lived in the mansion, you were under Treize’s protection. If he choose to cast you aside, you would be at your Uncle’s mercy, and free for him send you off to another powerful individual. 

You bit your lip and gazed into your wine. “I know very well that you are protecting me, Treize.”

And you had repaid that protection by jumping into bed with one of his most trusted friends. How grateful indeed. If Treize was bringing this up to make you feel guilty, he was on his way to succeeding. 

“And I shall continue to do so,” he said, making you gaze up at him in stunned silence. “Have you thought about studying?”

You blinked. “Studying?”

He gave a little chuckle, amused at the stupefied expression on your face. “Yes. Studying. Is there a subject you would like to get a degree in?”

The notion sounded so alien you could only continue to stare at him. 

“I know well enough that your education stems no further than high school.”

An embarrassed blush crept up on your cheeks. He was ridiculing you. As humiliating as that was, the realization that he knew about your school history was far worse. After high school, and a prestigious one at that, you had been sent to etiquette school, and afterwards you had been educated by a small army of private tutors in subjects that interested Treize. Your Uncle had thoroughly trained you to play the part of the interested, attentive mistress. 

“As much as I enjoy your knowledge on the Arts and History… They won’t get you anywhere else.”

You swallowed thickly, not knowing what to do or say. This was his way of punishing you. He would show you kindness but it was layered in subtle insults. You had no choice but to take it. 

“So what are you suggesting?” you asked him. 

He rested his chin on his hand as he gazed at you. “If you were to get a degree, you could work on establishing a future for yourself.”

A future for yourself? So he was thinking of casting you aside. But you would always be bound to him by the favors he had granted you. You would still be at his mercy in some way. He was ensuring your loyalty for the unforeseen future. 

“I’ll think about it,” you said automatically, although your mind spun with confusion. 

You had dessert in silence and Treize left you afterwards to work through a pile of documents in his study. You retreated to your room and sank down on the bed with a sigh. You didn’t understand Treize. You had no idea what to make of his suggestion. What would he be gaining if you studied? You mulled over the conversation over and over again, until the light had faded and fatigue made you collapse back on the bed. You lay staring at the ceiling and sighed heavily. This was getting nowhere.

You shot up in an upright position at the knock on your door. “Yes?”

The door opened and Treize stepped inside, a small smile on his face. “And have you thought about my suggestion?”

You shrugged. “I did. And I don’t understand what you’ll gain out of this.”

He sat down on the edge of the bed and reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind your ear. “Some peace of mind.”

You gave him a questioning look. 

“You didn’t come to me out of free will, -Y/N-.” He took another lock of your hair and wound it around his finger. It was a little habit that he and Zechs had in common, and the reminder made your heartbeat accelerate. “Your uncle will force you in the direction of other men if he gets his way. Can you at least understand that I want to try and protect you from that?”

You swallowed thickly and reached for his hand, clasping it between both of his. “You’re sounding as if you are planning to die in the near future.”

“That could happen any day,” he said, while giving your hand a squeeze. “I’ve looked death in the eye many a time already.”

“You don’t die easily, Treize.”

“Not yet anyway.” He gave you a reassuring look. 

You smiled at him. “I’ll think about it.”

He leaned in and pressed his lips against yours in a gentle kiss. “Good.”

-x-x-x-

The following days your mind was occupied by Treize’s suggestion. And after giving it some thought, you warmed to the idea. In a way, he made sure you wouldn’t get bored during his absence. He left for Romefeller’s Headquarter’s in Bremen, where he was to attend the testing of the Mobile Doll system. 

You spend a few hours behind the computer, trying to figure out what interested you. But as the days passed, you grew restless and anxious. What had become of Zechs? Every time you thought about him, your stomach contracted with unease. The newspapers didn’t report on any events. Of course OZ strictly controlled the information send out to the world, so you wouldn’t hear of any disruptions in its hierarchy unless it was through Treize himself. 

It wasn’t until he called you, that you heard of the situation.

The moment his face appeared on the screen, you knew something was terribly wrong. “Treize?”

“Zechs has been arrested,” he said quietly. His voice didn’t betray his emotions or thoughts on the matter. It was a cold and clinical declaration. 

“Oh…” You swallowed thickly. “I’m so sorry to hear that.”

“Sooner or later it would have happened.” Treize leaned back in his seat. “I told him he wouldn’t have much trouble during the court-martial, but he was having none of it.”

Cold fear settled in your stomach. “And now?”

“I asked him to die for OZ.”

_What?_ You froze in shock, your breath stilling as your mind went blank. 

“He’ll face a massive mobile suit force so he can die with honor,” Treize continued. “That way he’ll be mourned and the soldiers within OZ will keep a strong motivation to continue fighting.”

“Y-you’ve sentenced him to death?” you couldn’t keep the trickle of fear out of your voice. 

“I didn’t have much of a choice.” 

You took a deep breath to keep the rising panic at bay. Good God, what had Treize been thinking? And Zechs… 

“Treize…” you said softly. “I-I don’t know what to say.”

He gave a shrug. “It’s okay.”

You swallowed thickly. “When will you be home?”

You couldn’t stay in the house alone, knowing that Zechs was to die… Even though the man you were currently talking to was behind the execution order, you needed him beside you to keep you grounded. 

“In a day or three, I suppose,” Treize told you. 

“Okay…” You balled your hands into fists in your lap. You’d have to get through three days… You could do that. “I’ll see you then.”

“Until then. Oh, and -Y/N-?”

“Yes?” You leaned closer to the screen, attempting a small smile, hoping to hide your distress. 

“Try not to let it plague your mind too much.”

“You know I worry about the consequences it might have for you,” you said softly, hoping you would sound convincing. “I know Zechs was a good friend.”

_And a good deal more to me…_

He gave you a smile. “Thanks for your concern, but there is no need.”

You shook your head. “You’re lying, but that’s okay.”

You hung up and pressed your hands over your face. A dry sob escaped you, but there were no tears. Not yet. But as the realization sank in, the air in the room became too thick for you to breathe. You quickly got up and stormed outside. It was a gorgeous summer day and you resented the cheery sun rays that shone down on you as you fell to your knees onto the neatly cut lawn. _Hell of a day to die, Zechs…_

You doubled over and squeezed your eyes shut as your heart broke. It broke for Treize and the horrible decision he had been forced to make, for the heartbreak he no doubt suffered himself. But most of all it broke for Zechs. You wished you could have had more time with him. 

_“If I survive this madness, I’ll come for you.”_

“You Bastard,” you sobbed helplessly. “How will you keep your promise now?”

And then the tears came, streaming helplessly down your cheeks as you turned your face skyward and wailed your grief to the heavens. 

**\- End chapter 2 -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think of it! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Burn to a Cinder  
Chapter 3**

Zechs Merquise died on the thirtieth of July, AC 195. He fought bravely, the newspapers said, and died with honor. A long list of his accomplishments and accounts of his bravery accompanied the articles. There were some pictures to go with it. You sat staring at the articles for a long time, before throwing the newspapers into the heart. The dry paper caught quickly and soon enough there was nothing left of it but smoldering ashes. You spend hours staring into the fire with non-seeing eyes, your heart heavy with grief. You knew that as soon as Treize returned, you’d have to mask it. 

Your days were spend wandering through the house, aimlessly trying to find a reason to get through the days in solitude. Nothing could tempt you. Everything seemed bleak. 

It wasn’t until your uncle called that you snapped out of your misery. Desperate for a distraction, you agreed to meet him for lunch later that day, and got ready to face him. You dressed, making sure you looked immaculate, and smelled of the perfume that Treize preferred. You wore tasteful jewelry and styled your hair into a neat chignon, before stepping back to appraise yourself in the mirror. You looked like yourself, you mused, if none bothered to see past the surface. You could smile, but it wouldn’t reach your eyes. But your uncle would not look you in the eyes. Lord knew he couldn’t bring himself to look in the eyes of a woman he considered to be nothing more than a tool to his personal gains. 

But you really needed a distraction, so you’d put yourself through a few hours of his company. Anything was better than staying at the mansion on your own. Your position as Treize’s mistress didn’t make you a very wanted guest in many a Romefeller household, so you weren’t invited to spontaneous meetings or afternoon teas. 

You left the mansion, asking the driver to take a scenic route to the restaurant, soaking in the sun rays that filtered through the car widow. You sighed deeply and relaxed in your seat. The scenery was gorgeous at this time of year. The forests and the hills stretching out in a luscious green carpet, only interrupted every now and then by the charm of the villages. The driver directed the car in the direction of Luxembourg city, and you found yourself taking another deep breath. Not to relax, but to steel yourself. 

As car stopped in front of the restaurant, you wondered if agreeing to meet your uncle was a good idea. But you couldn’t turn back anymore. You stepped out of the car and willfully rolled your shoulders back, before setting course to the entrance. You found your uncle already seated at a table close to the windows as the Maitre d’ led you through the restaurant. 

“Uncle,” you greeted politely. 

He rose from his seat, but didn’t offer you a cheek to kiss or an embrace or hand to shake. “-Y/N-.”

The Maitre d’ held your chair back for you and you gave him a friendly smile. “Thank you.” 

“Can I get you something to drink?” He asked. 

“I’ll have a Pinot Noir.” 

Your Uncle gave you an approving look. “Pinot Noir?”

You nodded as the Maitre d’ hurried off to rely your order. “Yes. I find myself expanding my wine choices thanks to Treize’s company.” 

Little did your Uncle know that Pinot Noir was actually Zechs’ favorite and that Treize preferred Cabernet Sauvignon. 

“That is good to hear. How is Treize doing?” 

You shrugged. “Honestly, I don’t know. I haven’t seen him since he left for Bremen.”

“Oh?” Your uncle inquired with a hint of steel in his voice.

“There was some trouble he had to deal with. I’m expecting him to be back any day.” A waiter appeared at the table to bring you your wine. You stared into the dark red liquid for a while. “I guess you have heard some of it.”

Your uncle nodded. “I did. I hope that won’t bring him difficulties in the future.”

You sipped your wine, savoring the taste. It reminded you of fleeting glances and subtle touches. A seductive whisper in your ear. Platinum blond hair against your skin.

“Zechs is dead,” you said softly. “Treize has always relied on him and now his most trusted friend is gone.”

“Well, there isn’t much he can do about it. And neither can you.” 

You gave a sad smile. “I can’t help but worry for him.”

Your uncle frowned. “Is Treize’s position within Romefeller in danger?” 

The question made you realize you were treading on dangerous grounds. If your uncle had the slightest inkling that Treize’s position might be in danger, he could pull you away. It was something you had to avoid at all cost.

“No, of course not,” you said carefully. “I worry for his emotional state on the matter.” 

“You don’t need to worry about such trivial matters.” Your uncle scoffed and signaled the waiter back to the table. “Let’s order.” 

-x-x-x-

When you returned to the mansion, the butler informed you that Treize had returned. Bone weary and tired after having to deal with your uncle’s behavior, you made your way upstairs. You had no idea what to expect and were in no mood to deal with a tricky conversation with Treize. You reached Treize’s room and knocked on the door.

“Treize?” 

“Come on in.” 

You opened the door and stepped into the room. One look around the luxurious expanse of the room told you that Treize wasn’t here, but you found the door leading to the bathroom ajar. You kicked off your pumps and entered the bathroom barefoot. Steam wafted around you, the scent of roses heavy in the air. You found Treize in the bathtub, head resting back against cool marble, eyes closed, face relaxed. A glass of wine stood within reach on the ledge by his head. 

“-Y/N-,” he said without opening his eyes.

You approached the tub and reached out to touch his hand, which was resting on the edge. “Hello Treize.” 

He turned his hand and curled his fingers around yours. The simple gesture carried so much reassurance that it made a lump form in your throat. It made you want to weep uncontrollably. 

“Join me.” 

You wordlessly took a step back and reached behind you to undo the zipper on the back of your dress. The fabric pooled on the floor around your feet, your underwear soon following. You pulled the pins from your hair, the locks falling to your shoulders in waves. Treize didn’t open his eyes until you stepped into the tub. The intensity of his gaze made a shiver travel along your spine. He reached out and you took his hand, allowing him to pull you closer as you sank into the water. You settled against his side, your gaze never leaving his, and reached up to cup his cheek.

He looked tired, you noted as you leaned in to rest your forehead against his. There were little lines of fatigue around his eyes and mouth. His eyes, although as intense as ever, carried and emptiness that tore at your heart. You couldn’t hate him for condemning Zechs to death. Not when you could see how torn up he was about it. 

“I wish I could have been there for you,” you said softly.

A small smile came to play over his lips. “You’re here now.” 

You found yourself answering his smile. “I’ve missed you.”

He pulled you closer for a kiss, and you sighed against his lips. You hadn’t realized how much you had craved the contact. You needed him to shield your from the pain that festered in your heart. Zechs might be gone, but Treize was still here, warm and solid in your arms. He was still willing to keep you around, despite your indiscretions and without questioning you about them. He was the only person that understood your grief, even though you were unable to truly share it with him. 

You tasted the wine on his tongue when he deepened the kiss. His free hand slid over your back in a gentle, arousing caress, making goose flesh appear in its wake. You gave an appreciative sigh against his lips. You needed tenderness, Treize’s unwavering patience. Gentle touches as only he could give. Zechs had always been fiercely intense, your affair with him build on stolen moments laden with passion. There hadn’t been much time to discover each other in different ways. In a way you were glad that both your lovers were so different. There would be nothing in Treize’s lovemaking that would remind you of Zechs. 

Later, when Treize lowered you onto the bed in his bedroom, you sighed contently and slipped your arms around his neck. “I am glad that you are back.” 

Treize stretched out beside you, his damp hair spilling over the pillows. You snuggled into his chest, glad to have some more time with him. Glad to no longer be alone. And it seemed he was glad to have you by his side again too, as he slipped his arm around your waist and nuzzled your hair. 

“There will be a memorial service for Zechs in three days,” Treize murmured. “I’d like you to accompany me there.” 

The smile left your face. You weren’t sure if you could get through a ceremony like that. Was it even appropriate for you to be there? You could already hear the tongues wagging with rumors at your appearance. You knew you would go. Treize expected it so you’d have no choice, appropriate or not. 

“Sure,” you said softly, while tightening your grip on him. 

“You went out today?” He asked.

“Yes. My uncle asked me to join him for lunch.” You reached up to trail a finger along his collar bone. “It was a challenging experience, as always.”

“Hmm.” Treize pressed his lips against your forehead. “You won’t have to worry about that in the future.” 

“Thanks to you, no.” You heaved a sigh. “I thought I’d try accounting. I’m pretty good with numbers and I would enjoy the challenge.” 

“Good choice.” Treize’s tone sounded approving.

You gave him a small smile. “I now see how liberating the opportunity is. Thank you.” 

He smiled back at you and tucked a lock of hair behind your ear. “You’re welcome.” 

-x-x-x-

The day of Zechs’ memorial service was dark and gloomy, with heavy clouds that promised rain. You sat beside Treize on the front row of seats overlooking the fields stretching out around OZ’s headquarters. All seats were filled, mostly with soldiers coming to pay their respect to their fallen Colonel. You shivered in the scarf you had wrapped around your shoulders as a select group of soldiers aimed their rifles to fire some ceremonial shots. The soldiers all rose from their seats to salute. Treize did too. You rose as well, keeping your hands clasped in front of you. 

The ceremony had been very formal. Treize had stuck to protocol with his speech, not allowing his personal friendship with Zechs to be a part of it. It was as if he was saying goodbye to a stranger. You put on a calm front, but on the inside you were weeping. You couldn’t bring yourself to tear your eyes away from the picture next to the microphone. Formidable looking Zechs, immaculate in his uniform with the ceremonial cape. Only few people had known what he hid underneath his mask and you had been one of them. That beautiful face that haunted your dreams, made you wake up in tears because you would never lay eyes on him again.

The shots rang through the silence, and you allowed one, lone tear to fall. Treize noticed, but didn’t comment on it until you were seated in the car that would take you back to the shuttle.

“You cried,” he stated and you couldn’t help but notice the disapproving undertone in his voice at such a display of emotion in public.

“I know. I didn’t mean to,” you said softly. “I never attended such a ceremony before and I guess it just got to me.”

He reached out and placed a hand on top of yours. “I see.”

“I admire the way you manage to get through it. You stay so calm and collected.” 

He gave a small smile. “It’s become a routine lately.” 

You nodded, understanding the grave meaning behind his words. Since the Gundams had descended on Earth, Treize had attended a lot of memorial services. The death toll of the Gundam attacks had been great within OZ, but lately things had calmed considerably. Since Lady Une’s arrival in space the Colonies had rejected the Gundams and they had been forced into hiding. OZ’s influence in Outer Space was growing thanks to Lady Une’s successful campaign and approach. She had surprised you greatly, adapting a flair and persona that spoke to the hearts of the colonists. Treize had been right about her. She could be charming, but you were sure that beneath the surface the ruthlessness she was known for still lurked. People didn’t change overnight. 

“Is Romefeller still pushing for the production of Mobile Dolls?” You asked.

Treize nodded and pressed his lips together in a thin line to show his unhappiness with Romefeller’s plans. “They are.” 

“What fools they are,” you murmured with a sigh. 

“Indeed.” 

You turned your gaze to the window, noticing it had started raining. Fat droplets beat against the window, echoing your mood as your thoughts turned back to Zechs. You sat in silence for a while, until the VID-phone started ringing. Treize reached out to answer, and you only listened with a half ear to the conversation that took place.

“The reports from the ship sent out to collect the remains of the Tallgeese state that they have found no trace of it.” 

Huh? You surfaced from your thoughts abruptly and turned your head to look at Treize. He was staring stoically at the screen, not showing any emotion to the declaration of the soldier reporting to him in Lady Une’s absence. 

“Is that so?” Treize murmured thoughtfully.

“Yes. They have salvaged parts from the ship and the suits used in the attack, but there is no sign of the Tallgeese anywhere.” 

“Thank you,” Treize said politely. “I will be at Headquarters again tomorrow. Leave the report on my desk.” 

“Sir!” 

Treize disconnected the VID-phone, and a small smile spread on his face. “Just as I thought.” 

“What’s going on?” You questioned. 

“Zechs managed to escape.” 

The hope that exploded nearly swamped you. You grabbed onto the edge of your seat and stared at Treize in bewilderment. “You… you mean he is alive?!?” 

And then came fury. The anger was ugly, a result of the days spent in grief over a man who was very much alive. A belief that had been fueled by Treize, as he had not once shared his thoughts on the outcome of the battle with you. 

Treize leaned back in his seat, relaxing comfortably. He was unaware of your emotional state, or did not care about it. “Quite an accomplishment, considering the sheer numbers he had to fight. But that only attests to his skills.” 

“You could have told me,” you whispered.

He pointedly ignored your comment. The car drew to a halt and Treize gracefully exited the vehicle. You got out as well and followed him to the shuttle that would take you back to Luxembourg. You were seething, angry with Treize for not telling you, and with Zechs for pulling such a stunt and not letting you know that he was okay. 

_What the hell, Zechs!_

You sank down in your seat and took a deep gulp of air, for the first time realizing that your breathing was out of control. You pressed your hands over your face, not knowing whether to weep or laugh. The situation was, quite frankly, absurd. Had Treize played you deliberately? God damn it, he had taken you with him to OZ’s headquarters to witness the ceremony, forcing you to deal with a turmoil that you weren’t allowed to show. Forcing you to endure the gossip for sure to come. 

No wonder Treize had been able to remain so calm. He had believed, all this time, that Zechs was alive! 

Treize spent the flight going over reports, and you used the time in silence to calm down. By the time the shuttle landed in Luxembourg, you felt like you could breathe again. You got up from your seat and followed Treize to the awaiting car. There wasn’t much you could do. You couldn’t scream at Treize for not telling you. He would never allow you to raise your voice against him. Despite his courteous appearance, Treize was a cold and calculating individual. If you ever were to cross him he would no longer protect you, leaving you at the mercy of your uncle. 

You were trapped. 

_Zechs… Come back to me…_

**\- End chapter 3 -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time: I actually giggled when I wrote: ‘You found Treize in the bathtub.’
> 
> When writing this story I heavily rely on the GW timeline on aboutgundamwing.com. It gives a nice perspective of the timeframe of the series and it has actual dates and stuff. 
> 
> Leave me a little comment with your thoughts on the story so far! I’d love to hear what you think! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Burn to a Cinder  
Chapter 4**

OZ’s control over the colonies grew as the weeks dragged by. Lady Une continued her tour through Outer Space, gaining more and more support. And as her influence grew, Romefeller set out for Space and began preparations for the production of their Mobile Dolls. Treize grew restless and frustrated, and spend the most of his time at OZ’s headquarters, leaving you to yourself in the mansion.

Which suited you just fine. 

After everything that had happened you needed some time for yourself. You spend your days researching universities, and even visited a few to check their accounting programs. You enjoyed the atmosphere of the universities, where you were anonymous and could walk around freely without the constant feeling of people watching your every move. The experience would indeed be liberating, you realized.

And you would have Treize to thank for it.

You sighed when the car stopped in front of the mansion and got out, feeling a bit weary after your return. As soon as you stepped into the foyer, the butler came rushing towards you.

“Miss, have you heard from His Excellency yet?”

“No, I haven’t,” you said, worry settling in your stomach at the look on the man’s face. His normal, calm appearance was gone and he looked pale and worried. “Is something amiss?” 

“The news has just reached us that Colonel Lady Une has been shot,” the butler informed you. “It was an execution attempt by Chief Engineer Tsubarov.” 

You frowned. “Where did you get this information?” 

“From His Excellency himself, Miss. He informed me that he wouldn’t be coming home until next week.” 

“I see.” What the Hell, Treize? 

You hurried on and took the staircase up to your room, where you seated yourself in front of the vid phone and dialed Treize’s private line. When he answered he seemed surprised to see you. 

“-Y/N-,” he said. “I take it that you have heard the news.” 

“I did,” you said and tried not to sound accusing. “Why didn’t you call me?” 

He gave you a tightlipped smile. His expression was completely neutral and you were quick to realize you couldn’t read him at all. “I had a lot to sort out.” 

“Treize…” you said softly. “I don’t like it when you leave me out of important things like these.” 

“This is completely different from the situation with Zechs,” he countered smoothly.

“Is it?” you questioned. “Are you going to make me attend another ceremony and tell me afterwards that the person the ceremony was held for is still alive?” 

“-Y/N-.” He sighed and shook his head. “You wouldn’t understand.” 

“Then make me,” you bit out.

“I barely understand it myself yet.” The small smile that came to play over his lips this time was genuine. “I’ll be home next week and hope to explain it to you then.” 

The confusion was bigger than ever, but you knew you had no choice but to accept Treize’s promise to explain everything later. He wouldn’t tell you if his mind was made up.

“Okay,” you finally sighed out. “How is Lady Une doing?”

“She is currently at Space Fortress Barge and in a coma.” 

His tone of voice was unlike anything you had heard before from him. You detected the anger and deep regret, and also something else… A warmth that told you that he deeply cared about the woman he was speaking about. You felt no jealousy or anger. You had no right to those emotions, considering your own feelings for someone else. Instead, you felt happy that he had finally figured out what Lady Une meant to him. 

“Will you keep me updated on her condition?” 

He nodded. “I will.” 

“Thank you.” 

-x-x-x-

There was a ruckus in the foyer. You could hear the butler’s disgruntled shouting as footsteps poured into the hallway. The heavy footfalls alerted you. Military boots. How odd. OZ soldiers never set foot in the mansion, as Treize liked for it to remain his private haven. It was his place to unwind and relax, away from the strain of leading Romefeller’s military arm. The sound of mobile suits landing in the vicinity of the house earlier had already alerted you that something strange was going on, but you had written it off as extra security measures. But now the soldiers had entered the house and that was unusual.

You left the vase of roses that you were arranging in Treize’s room and set out to investigate. But when you appeared at the banister that allowed you to look down into the hallway, you froze in surprise. A dozen soldiers stood in the hallway, and the one in charge looked up and met your gaze when he heard you. A small, smug smile came to play over his face.

“Everybody is to leave the premises, as by Romefeller’s orders,” he announced.

“What is going on?” you demanded in a regal tone that made the butler look up at you in admiration. 

“Treize Khushrenada will return to the mansion, but he will remain here alone. You all are to leave before that,” the soldier declared. 

You wanted to slap the smug look off his face. Instead you haughtily looked down your nose at him. 

“We will do no such thing,” you said. “We answer to His Excellency only and will only leave if he tells us to do so.” 

You turned around on your heel and strode back to Treize’s room. You heard the footsteps coming up the stairs but paid them no mind. If the soldier dared to defy you, Treize would surely make him pay. You picked up one of the roses still lying on the cabinet and carefully added it to the vase. The delicate scent soothed you. A small smile came to play over your face. Zechs had hated the scent of roses, especially on your skin, but Treize could bury himself in the smell forever. Roses, always roses, preferably of the blood red variety. 

The door slammed shut and the harsh sound nearly made you jump out of your skin. You planted your hands on the cabinet and glared over your shoulder at whoever had dared to enter Treize’s private domain. 

The soldier from the hallway stood behind you. “His Excellency’s little whore,” he mocked you. 

“Get the hell out of this room,” you warned him in an icy tone, his insult not yet registering.

He stepped closer to you and grabbed you by your hair, using his hold on it to drag you closer to him. The pain nearly made you cry out and you clawed at his hand with both of yours.

“If you insist on staying here,” he said. “Why don’t you show me what makes you so special, huh?” 

“Go to Hell,” you spat at him. 

He chuckled and yanked on your hair before letting go of you. “You’ll be out on the street by this afternoon.” 

He slammed the door behind him on his way out and you stood breathing hard, the shock and severity of the situation suddenly hitting you. Something was terribly wrong. The soldiers had thus far always treated you with respect. Oh, you could imagine them talking about you behind Treize’s back, but they had never openly displayed any dislike for you. What the hell had happened?

You buried your hands in your hair and nearly whimpered when you realized that your scalp hurt from the soldier’s rough handling. Tears burned in your eyes as you carefully smoothed your hair. Your heart was heavy with fear. The situation seemed dire and if the soldier’s words were true… You shuddered at the thought of having to return to your uncle, but you knew you probably had no choice. 

The sound of horse hooves on the drive way alerted you and you quickly rushed to the window. Your eyes widened when you saw the carriage draw to a halt in front of the steps leading to the front door. An armed soldier climbed out, followed by Treize. The sight of him nearly drove you to your knees. He looked calm and composed, but not at all in charge. You turned away from the window and dashed out of the room, racing through the hallway and down the stairs. Treize just stepped into the foyer, and before any of the soldiers surrounding him could stop you, you flung yourself at him and buried your face into his chest. 

“-Y/N-,” he murmured gently.

“Treize…” you drew back to look at him. “What’s going on?” 

“I’ve stepped down from my position in OZ and Romefeller,” he said quietly. A small smile came to play over his face. “I can no longer follow the direction that Romefeller is taking.” 

You took a deep, shuddering breath. “No…”

His gloved fingers gently touched your chin. “I had to.” 

“They’re sending me away, aren’t they?” 

He nodded. “I’ll be placed under house arrest.” 

Tears clouded your vision and you hated yourself for your inability to stay composed with the soldiers present. You were so terrified you were visibly shaking with it. Treize gave you a small smile.

“Don’t you worry about anything,” he said. “You’ll be fine.”

“Treize…” you whispered as the first tear rolled down your cheek. “I’m scared.” 

“There is no need,” he said. “I’ve arranged for the driver to take you to Brussels. You’ll stay at my apartment in the city.” 

Your eyes widened as his words registered. “W-what?” 

“You’ll study at the University of Brussels. It’s not too late into the school year for you to enroll yet, so I took the liberty of sending in your application.” He gave you an encouraging look. “And… you’ll receive a monthly allowance to cover your living expenses.” 

“Treize…” you said, shell shocked. And then you realized the full implications of his words. You threw your arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. “Thank you.” 

You couldn’t possibly every pay him back for what he had done for you. And you realized, with a sinking feeling, that you didn’t deserve any of this. 

“Go and gather you belongings,” he told you. 

You nodded and stepped back. He moved passed you and walked down the hallway, in the direction of his study. You took a deep breath and headed upstairs. In your room you gathered your suitcases and packed them, neatly arranging your belongings in them. You took your time, and allowed your mind to wander as you gathered your cosmetics from the bathroom. 

You slowly became aware of the fact that from now on, your life was yours. You got to make your own decisions and your uncle would not be able to lay a hand on you. That knowledge made a grateful smile form on your face. 

You took a deep breath and walked over to the now empty closet, and opened the safe. You carefully took out the jewelry boxes stored inside, and sighed as you took out the wooden box. You opened and admired the earrings inside, then closed it with a snap. After what Treize had done for you, you shouldn’t be thinking about Zechs, you mentally berated yourself. And yet… You squeezed your eyes shut and quickly packed the box away. Zechs would never have been able to help you in the way Treize had. 

Two of the soldiers, both that gave you sympathetic looks, were so kind to carry your suitcases downstairs and to the awaiting car. You made your way to the study and found the door ajar. Treize stood in front of the window, gazing out into the garden that was still inviting and gorgeous under the September sun.

“Treize,” you said softly as you approached him. 

He turned around and gave you a smile. “Are you ready to go?”

You nodded. “Yes. I don’t know how to thank you.” 

“By working hard.” 

You smiled. “I will do just that.” 

You expression sobered and you reached up to touch his cheek. You had been forced into this man’s life, forced to lower yourself to levels that made you uncle unable to look you in the eye, and yet… you had kept your dignity. Because Treize, who could be so subtly cruel, had always treated you with respect. 

He took your hand and gently kissed your fingers. “You’ll do fine, I’m sure of it.” 

There was a knock on the door and you looked around to find one of the soldiers in the door way. “Your Excellency, the car is ready.” 

“Can I call you?” you asked Treize.

He shook his head. “No. It’s time you let me go.” 

You swallowed thickly and nodded in understanding. “Okay… One of the soldiers… He is not very nice and he insulted me earlier.” 

“I know.” Treize leaned in and kissed your forehead. “He has been send away.”

You breathed a sigh of relief. “Good. I wouldn’t have liked it if he had remained here.”

“Goodbye, -Y/N-.” 

“Goodbye, Treize.” 

You stepped back and smiled at him, doing a formal curtsy that made him chuckle, before turning around. You had just reached the door when he called you back.

“-Y/N-?”

“Yes?” You turned to look at him and found him smiling at you. 

“These are confusing times, but I know what I am doing. Remember that.” 

“Nothing you do is without purpose, Treize,” you said warmly. 

He nodded and you took that as your cue to leave. You understood the meaning of his words. People would talk and he had wanted you to know that he had made his decision with a clear mind. He would disappear to the back ground for now, but that was not a destiny he would be content with. Treize would come back to the front again, and then the world would be ready to embrace him. He would be stronger than ever. A true, and just leader. For now mankind would have to do without chivalry, you mused. Treize might be what some might call old fashioned, but you admired his respect for his enemies. The world now would be confronted by Romefeller, who relied on Mobile Dolls and fought dirty, mindless battles. 

It wouldn’t be before long that the people would call for this era to end. 

**\- End chapter 4 -**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter I’ve officially caught up with posting on here. I’m currently working on chapter six, but I cannot tell when it will be up yet.
> 
> In the meantime, enjoy! ;)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters or you.

**Burn to a Cinder  
Chapter 5**

You shivered as you stepped out into the cold November air. A cold front had settled over Europe, bringing snow in the northern countries, and cold winds to western coasts. You didn’t actually mind that much. The cold wind across your cheeks was just another reminder that you were alive, and far away from the political turmoil and battles. Not that far away, you reminded yourself. Just weeks ago, Romefeller had launched Operation Nova in an attempt to forcibly take over the nations of the Earth and the battles had reached even Luxembourg a mere five days ago. That battle had been fierce, as the Treize faction had been unwilling to surrender. 

Treize had remained unharmed during the ordeal, still confined to the mansion where he spend his days in solitude. You knew that, if anything had happened to him, Romefeller would have released that information to the world. 

You passed a newspaper stand and halted for a moment, checking the headlines for any clues. The newspapers only spoke of the fallen Sanc Kingdom, which had been attacked two days ago. Relena Peacecraft had surrendered herself and her country to Romefeller the day before. The young princess had caught your interest, not only because of her growing influence, but also because she reminded you of Zechs. And how could she not, you mused. Her coloring might be a little different from his, but the spark in her eyes and the set of her mouth was the same. They were definitely brother and sister.

Zechs had never confided in you about his past, but you had discovered it by accident just after your arrival in Brussels. One of the students you had befriended was a history major and one of her projects had been to study the royal families of Europe. The Sanc Kingdom’s lost Prince had been strikingly familiar. One day, Zechs would come to you and he would explain it, or so you hoped. News sources had declared that he had been fighting out in Space, thwarting Romefeller’s attempts at control. The madness wasn’t over yet.

And it wouldn’t be for some time to come. 

You continued on your way to the apartment and sighed once the door fell shut behind you. The warmth seeped into your bones and made your cold fingers tingle. You turned on some lights and put on the kettle, preparing tea for yourself while the news played on the television. You craved mundane, although it was just an illusion in Treize’s apartment. Nothing was mundane about it and over the course of two months, you had stored away priceless paintings and hideously luxurious furniture in the guest bedroom, slowly replacing them with items that spoke of your own taste. 

You never had friends over at the apartment, afraid they would find out about your true connection to Treize. At the university you were just another normal student and you didn’t want to draw attention to yourself. And especially not to the circumstances of your relationship with Treize. You could deal with snobbish Romefeller ladies calling you a whore behind your back, but you couldn’t stand the thought of your peers thinking of you like that. 

You prepared dinner and ate in front of the television, not paying attention to the sound of a mobile suit flying over. It was an almost daily occurrence, but you did notice that it was a single suit and not a squat of them. After dinner, you settled at the table to pour over your textbooks until bedtime. Your eyes eagerly devoured text and numbers. The calculations were easy for you to understand, but the material was a challenge and one that you liked tremendously. Mundane, maybe… But so much more appreciated than life in a golden cage. 

You did miss Treize. You missed hearing his voice, missed the quiet evenings spend with interesting conversations. You craved a lover’s touch. But here you had freedom. 

You absentmindedly chewed on the end of your pen, your eyes narrowing in concentration as you tried to figure out how to solve the case the textbook was presenting. You didn’t hear the doorbell the first time. The second time it rang, you looked up and frowned in confusion. You never had visitors here and you were sure that none of your fellow students had your address. 

Was it Treize?

You got up and made your way to the front door. You felt a little apprehensive as you unlocked the door. But when you opened it, you froze in surprise.You eyes widened in shock.

He looked like he was on the verge of collapsing, and he raised a trembling hand to grasp the doorpost to keep himself upright. “-Y/N-.” 

“Z-Zechs?” 

His lips twitched up in an attempt at a smile, but then his knees buckled and you dashed forward to catch him. He managed to find his footing again and braced himself against the wall of the hallway. You kicked the door shut with your foot and wrapped an arm around his waist. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I shouldn’t have come here.” 

“No,” you hurried to assure him. “It’s okay. Come on, you need to rest.” 

You ushered him to the bedroom, where he pretty much collapsed face forward onto the bed. You reached out to take off his mask and noticed his eyes were already closed. You placed the mask on the nightstand and smoothed his hair away from his face. He didn’t even react to your touch, having succumbed to the sleep his body demanded. 

It took some effort to roll him onto his back so you could undo his coat and you blinked when you found the familiar red tailcoat underneath. You undid the buttons and slipped off the cravat. 

“Come on, Zechs. Work with me for a moment.” 

He grunted in his sleep when you rolled him onto his side to take off the tailcoat, but he didn’t wake up. You smiled to yourself. Despite all your previous encounters with him, you hadn’t often had the opportunity to watch him sleep. You studied his handsome face, the aristocratic nose and well defined cheekbones, the full mouth that fit so well against your own, the platinum blond mane that fanned around him and spilled over the pillows. He was so breathtakingly beautiful.

You moved and took off his boots, and covered him with the sheets, before leaving the bedroom to let him rest.

Hours later you were still wide awake. You moved through the apartment restlessly, contemplating whether or not to contact Treize about Zechs showing up. You had no idea what to do or how to deal with Zechs once he woke up. Was he here to fulfill his promise to you? That thought made guilt gnaw at your stomach. How could you accept Zechs after all that Treize had done for you? You buried your hands in your hair and continued pacing in front of the window. Why did Zechs have to show up here? How had he even known that you were staying here? Was he planning on returning to OZ?

The questions spun wildly in your mind and you were so preoccupied that you didn’t notice Zechs entering the living room. You nearly shrieked when you caught his movements from the corner of your eyes and whirled around to look at him. 

He still looked tired, but his eyes were clear. A small smile came to play over his face. “Hey.” 

You stood biting your bottom lip, not knowing what to do or say. 

He made his way over to you and reached up to touch your cheek. The gentle touch of his callused fingers made you tremble to your bones and you realized with a pang that he still had this effect on you. Only one touch and he nearly had you crumbling. 

“Zechs…” you breathed. 

You tried to keep a clear head, tried to remind yourself that you owed Treize everything and therefore should give up on Zechs, but you just couldn’t help yourself. Zechs’s body was like a magnet, pulling you to him and before you knew it you had buried your face in his chest. He held you tightly, his cheek resting against your hair. 

“You’re here…” you whispered. “Why?” 

“I wanted to see you,” he murmured. 

You drew back slightly so you could look at him. His icy blue eyes filled your vision and you found yourself helpless and drowning. Lost in him once again. Powerless against the need coursing though your veins, you reached for him and pressed your mouth against his. After all those months without him, of which days spend in the belief that he was dead, that first press of his lips against yours drew a long, near desperate sigh from you. He was quick to deepen the kiss, his hands cupping your cheeks as his tongue coaxed yours into a lazy dance. Your body molded to his and before you knew it he had lifted you up and was carrying you to the bedroom. 

You wrapped your legs around his waist and pulled him down with you when he lowered you onto the bed. With a jolt you realized that this time, you’d have all the time in the world. You wouldn’t have to worry about anyone finding out. You could spend the whole night with him. 

You tore your mouth away from his with a gasp and arched underneath him. “Zechs…” 

“Shh…” He nuzzled along you jaw before capturing your earlobe with his teeth, the sensation sending a wicked thrill through your body. 

You were vaguely aware that your body was trembling and that your breath was out of control, but the feeling of him in your arms drove to you mindlessness. You could only feel, driven by need, and eagerly undressed him, baring pale skin to your wandering hands and mouth. He rolled over the bed with you, returning the favor and groaned when you rose above him. Fire burned in your eyes as you lowered yourself down on him and let the need consume you. 

When the urgency had melted away, you took your time to explore. And somehow, the passion turned to gentleness. You hadn’t realized how much you had craved that from him. And he still made you burn, made you come apart so fiercely that you nearly blacked out. 

A lazy smile formed on your face when he tenderly kissed your forehead. “I’ve missed you.” 

“Hmm…” He nuzzled your hair and wrapped you up in his embrace. The skin of his chest was warm and smooth against you cheek.

“How did you know where to find me?” 

“It was a wild guess,” he said. “I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

You took a lock of his hair and wound it around your finger, admiring the way the moonlight turned the platinum strands to silver. “I guess you weren’t considering you practically collapsed on my doorstep.” 

“Gravity has a strange effect on the body after months in outer space,” he muttered. “Battling that Gundam Pilot didn’t help matters any.” 

You curiously looked up at him. “You were fighting the Gundam Pilot again?” 

“It’s seems it’s my destiny to fight him.” He shifted so he lay more comfortably against the pillows and gave you a small smile. “I can’t seem to change my future.” 

A frown formed on your face. “What are you talking about?” 

“In space I found a suit, equipped with a system unlike anything else. It shows you any possible outcome of a battle, giving the pilot a quicker reaction time.” 

“That sounds…” _dangerous_. 

He pressed his lips together in a thin line. “I thought I had mastered it, until I returned to earth and encountered the Gundam Pilot again. He was using a new Gundam Model, build by Treize. I don’t know what happened but the machines went in overdrive.” 

He squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath. You rubbed a comforting hand up an down his arm. 

“Treize build a Gundam?” You frowned in confusion and wondered how Treize had managed to accomplish such a feat in such a short time. 

“The Gundam I was piloting, it showed me a vision.” He sounded so lost you looked up at him in alarm. “I will destroy the Earth.”

You sat up an looked down at him with a shocked expression. “Destroy Earth?” 

“No matter what I do, the vision won’t change.” He sighed. “My country fell and there is nothing I could have done to save it. I have nothing left to protect.” 

You took his hand and raised it to your lips so you could his his fingers. “You have me. And you do have something to protect, to fight for. You still have Relena.” 

His eyes widened. “How did you…?” 

You smiled. “I found out by accident. Zechs, you have always created your own destiny. You shouldn’t rely on a piece of machinery to tell you what has to be done.” 

You leaned in and brushed a tender kiss against his lips. His fingers took hold of your chin to keep you in place. 

“Find out for yourself,” you murmured against his lips. 

“I’m now in possession of Treize’s Gundam. We exchanged suits in hopes that it would change our futures.” He pulled you into his arms again and tucked your head under his chin. “I won’t leave Earth until I know that Relena is safe.” 

Romefeller had yet to issue a statement on the Princess’s whereabouts, so you would have some time with him still. You had inevitably known when he had shown up on your doorstep, that he wouldn’t stay. You had no choice but to let him go when the time came. But until then, you’d stay close to him and enjoy every moment spend in his company. 

“Zechs…” you whispered, while trailing a hand down his chest and over well defined abs. 

His sharp intake of breath when you closed your hand around him to coax him into arousal again made your belly tighten. You pressed your lips against his collar bone and followed the same path your hand had taken. You lazily kissed your way down his body, thoroughly enjoying the fact that he allowed you to do so. Treize never surrendered his control in the bedroom, but Zechs did. He loved that you loved his body and never hesitated to coax you into exploring and you took pleasure in the privilege. 

He groaned when you teasingly flicked your tongue over the head of his erection. His hand grasped the sheets in a white knuckled grip as he threw back his head. Enthralled, you watched as his back arched and muscles rippled under his skin. 

You couldn’t have this with anyone else. This kind of power only existed between the two of you. _I’m sorry, Treize. I can’t seem to stop myself._

Your hand stroked over engorged flesh and a violent shiver racked his body when you teasingly let your lips trail along the protruding vein along the underside of his manhood. You felt his fingers tangle in your hair, silently urging you to use your mouth the way he wanted you too.

You laughed breathlessly when you met his commanding gaze. “That look won’t work on me, Zechs. I’m not one of your soldiers.” 

“Tease,” he hissed. 

“Hmm…” You tightened your grip around him and grinned. “But you like it.” 

He growled low in his throat, but the sound turned into a moan when you parted your lips and and took him in deep. You could tell that it took all of his control to keep his hips still as you moved over him, keeping your pace torturously slow. You dared a glance up and found him biting his lip, his eyes closed, his chest heaving with every breath he took. The sight made longing settle deep in your belly, so heady it nearly swamped you. 

It would never be enough. The craving was too strong, too potent to resist. 

You heard him grit his teeth and then he gently tugged on your hair. “Enough.” 

You allowed him to slide from your mouth and pressed a kiss against the crown. “I wasn’t done.” 

His hands slipped under your arms and he hauled you up, rolling you onto your back. His hips slipped between your thighs and the keening moan escaped you before you could stop it. You could feel him press against you, but he remained completely still. Instead he just looked at you, a smirk playing over his lips. 

You pulled him closer for a kiss and sighed when he teasingly bit down on your bottom lip. His lips trailed over your chin and down your throat. You whimpered when his teeth sank into your skin and then cried out when he rolled his hips and drove inside of you. His fingers entwined with yours and he pressed your joined hands against the mattress beside your head. You wrapped your legs around his waist, urging him deeper inside of your and your back arched. 

“Zechs…” you pleaded mindlessly. 

With a growl he started moving, his face buried against your throat. The fire in your blood turned into an inferno and you were left beside yourself. The intensity took your breath away. Tears clung to your lashes and trailed along your temples into your hair when you shattered underneath him, the heady electrical current spreading through your body in an all consuming wave. You were left drifting on a cloud of wonder, vaguely aware of Zechs finding his own release. 

His lips soothed over the mark he had left on your throat. You smiled and slipped your arms around him, holding him close. Outside, dawn announced itself, but neither of you was aware of it or the time that had passed. You fell asleep with him nestled against you.

You were all too aware that the time you had with him was limited, but for as long as you had him, you’d keep him close. 

**\- End chapter 5 -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Zechs mentioning that he can’t seem to change his future, is based on scenes in the Glory of the Losers manga, where Heero and Zechs battle after the Sanc Kingdom fell. Heero tells Zechs to ask Wing Zero what his future will be like, resulting in Zechs having a vision where he sees himself on Libra as the White Fang leader and the destruction of Earth. Heero and Zechs change suits, because they hope it may change the futures that Wing Zero and Epyon have shown them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. I finally have vacation and enough of a drive to write! Enjoy! :)
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Burn to a Cinder  
Chapter 6**

He held onto you tightly as he slept, one leg thrown over your hips to prevent you from moving away. His hair spilled in every direction and tickled your skin. It was tangled from sleep you discovered as you wound a lock around your finger. The wonder of the night had melted away and reality had begun to settle in.

You were too late to attend any of the day’s classes. You had heard your phone vibrating on the dining table earlier, but had not felt inclined to get up and answer it. It had probably been one of your fellow students, wondering if you were going to show up. 

You tried to move but found yourself unable to do so. A smile played over your lips as you turned your face into Zechs’s hair. “Zechs?” 

He grunted and tightened his grip on you, nuzzling your shoulder and causing the stubble on his chin to prickle along your skin. “Hmm… what is it?” 

“I have to get up.” 

“No, you don’t.” 

You chuckled and tried to squirm out of his grasp. “Yes, I do. I’m hungry and I need to find you some clothes.” 

He eased his grip on you and you sat up, looking down at him with a fond expression on your face. He was carelessly sprawled on his stomach, the sheets barely hiding the firm curve of his ass. Taut muscles moved under pale skin as he shifted and rested his head on your lap. You buried your fingers in his hair, which caused him to sigh with contentment. 

“You need to shave,” you murmured as you trailed the fingers of your free hand along his jaw. “I’ve got whisker burns.” 

His lips twitched up into a smug smirk. “So I finally left my mark on you.” 

He had left his mark on you a long time ago but you couldn’t tell him that. Not with the current situation, not while you were still Treize’s woman. You hoped, desperately hoped, that there would be a time for that later. 

“I don’t suppose you brought a razor along with you?” you questioned him teasingly. 

“Mobile Suits don’t have room for luggage,” he said dryly. 

“I’ll go and buy you one.” Your stomach rumbled loudly. “And food.” 

He chuckled and moved so you could get up from the bed. You were all too aware of his stare as you crossed the room, uncaring about your nakedness. Neither Zechs nor Treize ever hid their appreciation for your body, so you had learned to enjoy it. You gave him a cheeky smile over your shoulder as you walked into the bathroom. The smoldering look in his eyes damn well left you breathless.

Just like the first time you had seen it. 

You smiled at the memory as you stepped into the shower. You had been shy of eighteen and your uncle had been parading you around like a peacock at Romefeller’s yearly Summer ball to get Treize’s attention. It had been a humiliating experience, because you had never been the naive girl your uncle had thought you to be. You had always known he was exploiting you for his own benefit. Treize had noticed you, but he hadn’t offered you a dance. Instead, the masked soldier next to him had stepped forward and had claimed it for his own. 

It had been a gesture of kindness that had made the gathered aristocrats break out in whispered gossip. Why would he dance with that little whore? None pays attention to her anyway. 

You had danced with him, a Viennese Waltz you recalled, and not only the dance had left you breathless. It had been his very presence and voice that had captivated you and had made you wonder how in the world you could be so attracted to a man whose face you hadn’t even seen. 

Later that night he had sought you out on the balcony, where you had escaped to for some fresh air. It was there that he had removed his mask in your presence for the first time. You still recalled the wonder at the sight of his beautiful face. It had been the start of your torrid affair with him. 

You snapped out of the memory when you felt strong arms slide around you, and allowed yourself to be enveloped in Zechs’s embrace. He nuzzled your wet hair and kissed your temple.

“What are you thinking about?” he asked you.

You tilted your head to smile up at him. “That first time we met.”

“Hmm.” His lips tilted into a smile as well and his gaze softened. “You were wearing your hair up and smelled like Paris,” he recalled.

You chuckled. You had long since ditched that perfume because Treize didn’t like it. It was a pity, because it was your favorite. “You were the only one that danced with me that night.” 

His fingers came up to trail along the side of your neck. “And I still wonder why.” 

You shivered when his lips followed the same path, the stubble on his chin scraping along your skin. 

“I’m glad it was only you,” you told him as you reached for your shower gel.

He beat you to it and uncapped the bottle. Your eyes drifted shut as those strong, callused hands started bathing your body. The way he touched you was not with the intent to arouse, although that happened anyway, but created an intimacy that went beyond lust. You turned around in his arms and rested your head against his chest. _I love you. Can’t you see how much I love you?_ You couldn’t tell him. You couldn’t force such a distraction upon him when he was so wrapped up in battles and war. You would have to rely on that promise he made you. 

“I should hurry up,” you murmured after a while. 

He let you go as you took a step back, and you swallowed thickly at the look in his eyes. The tenderness reflected in the icy blue debts had the words on the verge of spilling out again. You gave him a small smile before stepping out of the shower.

You grabbed a towel and quickly dried yourself. You wrapped a second towel around your hair and got dressed, pulling on jeans and a comfortable sweater. You were out of the bathroom by the time Zechs turned off the shower. You didn’t bother with any make up and braided your wet hair before pulling on your coat and hurrying out the door. The slap of cold air on your face made you feel like you could finally breathe again. You took a few deep breaths, before setting course for the stair case and descending to the streets below. You took your time because you needed to center yourself. You bought groceries, picked up a razor and shaving cream, and then darted into a men’s shop to get Zechs some clothes. Treize hadn’t left any of his own clothes in the apartment, so there was nothing he could borrow. The shop’s attendee gave you a weird look as you took your time selecting a long sleeved shirt. It suddenly occurred to you that you had never seen Zechs in anything but his uniform. You had no idea what kind of casual clothes he liked or what kind of style he preferred. After some time you settled for a plain, gray shirt and went over to the cash register. 

When you made it back to the apartment, you were greeted by a cheery fire in the hearth. Zechs was in the kitchen, a towel still wrapped around his waist. Water dripped from the ends of his hair as he stood leaning back against the counter, a mug of coffee in his hands. His gaze was trained on the television, on which a news channel was playing.

“I bought you some clothes,” you said as you held out the bag to him. “Any news about Relena yet?” 

He shook his head as he took the bag from you. “No. But they will have to announce it soon.”

You opened a cabinet to get out plates while he went and got dressed. When he came back you had to swallow thickly. The jeans were on the skinny side, emphasizing powerful thighs, and the shirt left little to the imagination. You could clearly see the outlines of his biceps and chest through the fabric. 

He gave you an amused look when he noticed your staring. “What?” 

You grinned at him. “Nothing. You should wear casual clothes more often.” 

He chuckled and took the plate with croissants you had prepared and brought it over to the coffee table. “If it’s going to make you stare at me like that, I sure will.” 

You poured yourself coffee as well and went to join him in front of the television. You seated yourself on the couch, while he came to sit on the plush carpet in front of it. You shared idle conversation as you devoured the croissants. 

“This place doesn’t look like anything Treize would live in,” he remarked at some point.

You chuckled. “It looked like a museum when I first went to live here. You should see the guest bedroom.” 

“What’s in there?” 

“All the stuff that I replaced,” you said dryly. 

Laughter rumbled in his chest. You put your plate on the table and slipped your arms around his neck as you leaned over him. 

“I’m glad that you’re here,” you murmured. 

He tipped his head back to smile at you and you couldn’t help but lean in and kiss him. Before you knew it you were sliding off the couch and into his lap. Your hands were buried in his hair as he devoured you. No matter how often you had welcomed him to your bed, kissing him held and intimacy that was unobtainable through sex. No matter how much you craved his body, you would always crave the touch of his mouth against yours more. 

He broke away from the kiss however, when a new news bulletin started. You rested your head against his shoulder as you listened, but their was no announcement on Relena’s whereabouts. 

“Romefeller is keeping her,” he said finally.

“Hmm, I’m sure they are.” You straightened so you could look at him. “But she is strong, isn’t she?” 

He nodded and something akin to pride appeared in his eyes. “She is. She wouldn’t have made it this far otherwise.” 

“Treize spoke highly of her as well,” you murmured and felt him stiffen against you. “He is not easily impressed.” 

“I no longer care much for Treize’s opinion,” he said coolly.

“I figured as much,” you said. “Otherwise you would have come to his aid when he decided to step down from OZ.”

“I’m not planning to fight for him,” Zechs murmured. “Our friendship is the past.” 

You swallowed thickly and squeezed your eyes shut. “I see… Then why are you here?”

He took hold of your chin and forced you to look at him. “To see you.” 

“Yet, you are not planning to stay.” 

“No,” he said quietly. “The war is not over yet.” 

You reached up and cupped his cheek. “Well then… Kiss me, Zechs.”

It wasn’t before long that he lowered you down in front of the hearth and you found yourself lost in him once again. 

-x-x-x-

Zechs’s heartbeat was a steady drum against your ear, almost lulling you to sleep, but you didn’t permit yourself to drift off. Dusk was starting to fall, so you had to start preparing dinner soon. The fire in the hearth had died to a warm glow, still pleasantly warm against your back. You had pulled the fleece throw from the couch over you both and pillows, as well as clothes littered the ground around you. 

“So much for seeing you in casual clothes,” you murmured.

“Right back at you,” came his dry reply. 

You lifted your head from his chest to grin up at him. “I’m a student now. No need to dress up pretty.” 

His look turned serious. “Do you enjoy your life here?” 

“Yes,” you said without hesitation. “At first I wasn’t so sure, but it’s an opportunity. And a good one at that.” 

“Is it?” he sounded doubtful. 

You looked away from him. You couldn’t look him in the eyes as you said it. “Should a woman like me ask for more?”

“So you allow him to treat you like a whore?” 

The words were harsh and felt like a slap to the face. You sat up to glare down at him. “And what have you been doing all this time, Zechs Merquise?”

“Is that what you think? You think that low of me?” he questioned coolly. 

“Leaving me some pretty gifts as if you pay me. Treize is trying to help me establish a future for myself.” Acid dripped from every word. “At least he is trying to protect me from my uncle.” 

“You’re just allowing him to placate you into thinking that.” He moved up and made a grab for his jeans, pulling them on without bothering with his underwear. “What kind of future is that?” 

“At least it will be one in which I can be free,” you said angrily. “Or do you actually think I enjoy playing whore?” 

He froze, shock in his gaze. “-Y/N-.” 

“Did you think I went to Treize willingly?” Your vision started to swim and you fought the tears with all your might. You wouldn’t show him your weakness. But your voice sounded choked with your suppressed emotions. “Don’t you know I damn well realize it could have been so much worse? That I’ve been lucky? He could have been cruel. I’m sure there are women out there that have met a far worse fate than I did.” 

He knelt down in front of you a reached out to touch your cheek. 

“If my uncle had his way, he would have shipped me off to someone else by now.” You rubbed at your eyes. “He came here, the first week of me staying here, demanding that I return to Paris with him and if I didn’t he would disinherit me. I choose to stay.”

You still refused to look at him and directed your bitter gaze at the glowing embers in the hearth. “So you have no right to judge me, Zechs.”

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, his tone full of regret. “I never meant to make you feel low about yourself.” 

“I never went to you out of obligation,” you said.

“I know,” he pressed a gentle kiss against your temple. “I wouldn’t have kept coming back to you otherwise. I’m sorry if my gifts offended you.”

“They didn’t,” you said softly, and allowed him to draw you into his arms. “Although the earrings made me question your sanity.” 

He chuckled. “They were my mother’s.”

You blinked up at him. “I beg your pardon?” 

“Do you have them here? I want to see you wear them.” 

“You gave me earrings that once belonged to your mother?!?” You were still trying to wrap your head around the very idea. “Zechs… why would you do that?” 

“Because I wanted to,” he said casually. “There is none else I would rather give them to.” 

A small smile came to play over you lips as your heart exploded with warmth. “Really?” 

He made a sound of confirmation. You leaned forward and rested your head against his chest, your arms coming up to wrap around his waist. He nuzzled your hair and kissed the top of your head.

“I’m not going to ask you to come with me when I leave,” he said quietly. “As much as I don’t like it, you’re right about Treize helping you to establish a future for yourself. It would be cruel of me if I demanded you to give that up.” 

“I wouldn’t have come anyway, no matter how much I want to,” you murmured. “Treize doesn’t deserve that after all that he has done for me.”

He sighed, but kept silent. You could tell he wanted to say something about your loyalty to Treize. Or whatever there was left of it, considering what had happened between you and Zechs the past twenty four hours. 

“He knows, Zechs,” you said. “He knows but choose not to say anything.” 

“I see.” He combed his fingers through your hair. “Well then… I will not say anything about it then. But that promise I made you still stands.” 

You smiled. “Good. I’m planning to hold you to it, you know.” 

**\- End chapter 6 -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think of this chapter! I would love to hear from you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t mean to leave this story for so long. I was planning to update it earlier, but then I decided to take part in this year’s GW mini bang, and the past four months I’ve been focusing on writing that story.
> 
> But the next chapter is here! Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you!

**Burn to a Cinder  
Chapter 7**

_“I wish to make an announcement to the entire world.”_

Your eyes widened and you quickly bolted towards the television, snatching up the remote to turn up the volume. “Zechs! You have to see this!” 

He came walking out of the bedroom, hair still dripping from his shower, and his eyes narrowed when he saw his sister on screen. 

_“As of this day, I Relena Peacecraft, have taken on the duties as Chief Representative of the Romefeller Foundation.”_

“What?!?” Zechs’ growl was fierce, anger marring his features as he balled his hands into fists at his sides.

Relena was dressed up elegantly, regally even and she sure looked the part in a beautiful gown and her hair in an elegant updo. Her features were calm but determined as she delivered her speech with a finesse that made you admire her in an instant.

_“However, I’m not doing this for the sake of the Romefeller Foundation. I think of this as the first step along a very positive road. And upon this road, we can all walk together. We can eliminate wars and create peace.”_

You stood staring at the television in confusion. How had this happened? Was Romefeller forcing Relena into this role? Like they had forced Treize out of his? You turned your head to look at Zechs, and found him practically fuming. 

_“At this time, I ask that you all discard your weapons and stop fighting. Because I am sure we are all hoping for the same future. So together, let us all advance towards these objectives. I am announcing the elimination of all national borders. These borders have been the cause of wars around the world. I declare there is one nation, the World Nation.”_

Around the Princess, the room rose in a standing ovation. You swallowed thickly and turned towards Zechs. 

“Are you okay?” you asked him.

“No.” He sank down on the couch and pressed his face into his hands. “They are using her.” 

A small smile came to play over your face. “They think they are using her, yes. But your sister is strong willed and I believe she will not be easily manipulated.” 

He lowered his hands and raised fiercely angry eyes to meet your gaze. “You think? She is just a young girl.”

“You underestimate her,” you said. “Romefeller obviously is struggling without a leader that can unite the people. Relena is young, but she stands for her beliefs and will be able to do what other people can’t. She might turn Romefeller in the right direction.” 

Zechs rose up. “So I’ll be without a cause.” 

You bit your lip. “I don’t think you have to be.” 

“I will leave in the morning,” he said.

You nodded, knowing you had no right to stop him. You understood his sense of misplacement, the feeling of being lost. You’d give him the time and space he needed to figure out his next move. 

“Will you come back?” you asked him.

He reached out and cupped your cheek. His eyes reflected his confusion and weariness. “I don’t know.” 

Your smile turned sad, and you took his hand in yours, turning your face to kiss his fingers. “Okay.”

He remained silent, and so did you. You just continued gazing deeply into his eyes, silently begging him to not make any rash decisions. There was nothing more dangerous than a lost soldier without a cause, Treize had once told you. Zechs didn’t shy away from extreme moves and making his own destiny. If you could persuade him onto the right path, you’d try it with all your might. 

But it was the next morning that you found out you wielded little power over Zechs. When you woke up, face buried in sheets that smelled of him, you couldn’t help but feel that something wasn’t right. You sat up slowly, rubbing sleep from your eyes, and looked around the bedroom.

“Zechs?” you called.

There was no answer. Your stomach clenched painfully and you bolted out of bed, reaching for your robe and slipping it on. The sun had just started rising, so the room was still cast in shadows. You slapped the light switch and engulfed the room in light, looking around frantically. 

He had taken his uniform, leaving the clothes you had bought for him neatly folded on the chair in the corner. 

On a dry sob, you burst into the living room, and found it dark and quiet. 

You turned on the lamp in the kitchen, and the light reflected on an object on the dining table. A sharp gasp escaped you as your realized what it was. You reached for it and found yourself blinking back tears. He had left his mask. 

There was a note underneath it, and you took it with a trembling hand. His handwriting was elegant, as was to be expected from someone like him. 

_For now this is goodbye. Remember my promise._

Another sob escaped you and your knees gave out beneath you. You sank to the floor as tears cascaded down your cheeks. He was gone. 

You couldn’t help but feel as if your were at the forefront of something terrible. 

-x-x-x-

You returned to classes, knowing you didn’t have much choice but to sit back and wait. The world seemed to be a better place with Relena Peacecraft guiding it. Duke Dermail, the man you learned to be responsible for Treize’s dismissal, left for Outer Space to take command of the OZ factions stationed there. It left the floor clear for Relena to call for disarmament of all military forces and peaceful coexistence with the Space Colonies. It was surprising that Romefeller actually was inclined to follow her ideals, but it also made you proud. Oh, how proud Zechs had to be of his sister. 

On Earth, battles stopped, but Outer Space was a different story. A colony rebel group, calling themselves White Fang, had emerged and battled against the remaining OZ factions in Outer Space. The fights were fierce, often endangering colonies and colony citizens. 

You contemplated visiting Treize. Now that Romefeller was heading into a new direction, you wondered, more than ever, how he was doing. Thinking of him made you feel terribly guilty. More than ever you were torn between your loyalty to him and your feelings for Zechs. 

You had no idea what to do, until Zechs made the choice for you. 

You were on your way home, leaving the University building in a leisured pace, while deep in conversation with one of your classmates. The cold front had eased up and had made way for more pleasant temperatures for this time of year.

“We’ve got so many finals to prepare for,” Layla complained, while pushing her shock of bright red hair under a beanie. “I’m buried in books every night. What about you?” 

“Much the same,” you said with a sigh. “But it will be rewarding to ace all those tests.” 

“True. Hey, why don’t we go for some coffee? I don’t have to be home on time. What about you?” she asked.

“Yeah, let’s do that.” Grateful for the distraction, you flashed her a smile, and together you crossed the road. 

You walked onto the square on the opposite side of the street. Already, Christmas lights decorated the streets with a warm and welcoming glow. The square housed some coffee shops and restaurants, all inviting and already sporting cheerful Christmas trees.

“Oh, I do love this time of year,” Layla said with an appreciative sigh. “How are you going to spend your holidays?” 

You gave a shrug. “At my apartment.” 

“Alone?” She questioned, worry and, good god, pity marring her freckled face. 

“Yeah…” you said quietly. 

“Oh no. You gotta have to come over to my place then.” 

You gave her a small smile. “Thanks for the offer. I’ll think about it.” 

“Good.” She grinned at you and set course for the coffee shop the both of you counted as your favorite.

You were halfway across the square when the big advertising screens on the buildings turned black. 

“Oh…” Layla drawled. “I think someone is going to make an announcement! I wonder if it will be Queen Relena.” 

“Hmm…” You halted and gazed up at the screen in expectation. 

But the screen lit up to display the face of an elderly man with thinning grey hair and wire rimmed glasses. 

“The Space Colonies had hoped to establish its right to self govern in peace,” he began his speech. “But the Earth has ruled over us with its military power. This was true for us in the times of the Alliance and OZ and it’s true now that the Earth has formed the World Nation.” 

“Oh no…” Layla sighed. “I’d hoped this would be something positive.” 

“The Earth has been using the Gundams as their pawns. We had hoped to unify the people of Outer Space and the Earth attacked us with the Gundams. They’re supporting the OZ Space Force. The OZ Space Force will soon be annihilated. As I speak a large scale fleet is headed out to attack and destroy them. Outer Space belongs to us Colony Citizens.”

You stood looking at the screen in apprehension. Like Layla, you had hoped this announcement would have been a positive one, but it seemed the war was not over. It never was, was it? And how was Relena Peacecraft to react to this thread from Outer Space?

The screen switched to camera footage of a battle in outer space, and showed how the White Fang attacked an OZ shuttle and destroyed it.

“When the Space Colonies become one, the only enemy of ours will be the Earth.” The screen displayed the elderly man again. “We have a righteous cause and we have welcomed a new leader that will help us fight for and realize our cause.” 

The screen turned black for a moment and then the camera switched, displaying a person cast in shadows. Layla grabbed onto your arm, and then you heard _that_ voice.

“Earth and Space. The two exist together and form a pattern of confrontation.” 

“No!” The strangled cry escaped you before you could stop it. The denial was so strong it nearly drove you to your knees. “Please no.” 

You weren’t aware of Layla giving you a puzzled look. You had only eyes for the screen, that slowly lit up. It was like a nightmare, it couldn’t be true, and yet… there Zechs was. He directed his cold and calculating gaze at the camera. You raised both hands to your face and pressed them over your mouth to stop more sounds from escaping.

“My name is Milliardo Peacecraft. I declare that we will eliminate the Earth, the force that conflicts with Space.”

“No…” you whispered. You were trembling so hard that it was almost impossible for you to keep on standing.

This couldn’t be! What the hell was going on? Had Zechs gone crazy? What the actual fuck?!?

“-Y/N-?” Layla questioned. “What’s the matter?” 

You wildly shook your head and dug into your book bag for your cellphone, quickly navigating through your list of contacts and pressing the dial button. You had to act now, before the panic became stronger. You needed… you needed a cause.

You sighed in relief when it was picked up and a familiar voice came through the other end of the line.

“Terrance,” you spoke, quickly addressing Treize’s ever faithful butler. “I need to speak to His Excellency.”

“I’m sorry, Miss.” Terrance’s voice was friendly as he spoke. “His Excellency is getting ready to head to Bremen as we speak.” 

You bit your lip, knowing what the implication of that meant. Treize was getting ready to take center stage again. Reaching for icy calm, you steeled yourself. “I need to speak to him now.” 

“He can’t come to the phone, Miss.” 

You sighed. “Fine. Can you arrange for a car to come and pick me up right away? I’ll meet His Excellency in Bremen.” 

“Certainly. I’ll arrange for a private shuttle to take you there.” 

“Thank you.” You hung up and took a deep breath, preparing yourself to meet Layla’s questioning gaze.

“What’s going on?” she demanded when you looked at her.

“I… I have to go.” 

“Why? Do you know this guy?” she asked with wide eyes, while pointing up at the screen that was still displaying Zechs’ face.

You bit your lip, not knowing what to tell her. So far, you had always been able to hide your connection to OZ, but now… 

“I do know him,” you admitted reluctantly. “I’m going to Romefeller’s Headquarters to see if I can be of any help to stop him.” 

Layla’s mouth fell open in disbelief. In an instant you realized that she was regarding you with new eyes. You were with OZ, and maybe you were one of the people responsible for the current situation.

And with a sinking feeling your realized you might be. If you had tried harder to reach out to Zechs, he might not have taken this drastic decision. If you had contacted Treize before, would you have been able to stop Zechs before he had a chance to even think of becoming the enemy?

You had been selfish, trying to protect your secret affair and now Earth might pay the price. 

You took a deep breath. “I need to stop him. I’m sorry.”

You turned around and broke out into a run across the square, heading towards the subway station. You prayed to whatever God would listen that you would be in time and that Treize would listen to you. The simple idea filled you with a whole other sense of dread. 

It was time to come clean to Treize. But would he have mercy on you?

**\- End chapter 7-**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a while since I’ve looked at this story again. Writing it has become quite a challenge as I need to rely more and more on a combination of the anime and the Glory of the Losers manga. I find myself rewatching episodes again, so I can stay as true to the story line as possible, and then check what elements I can add to it from the manga.
> 
> I hope you’ll enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Gundam Wing, its characters, or you.

**Burn to a Cinder  
Chapter 8**

Romefeller’s Headquarters in Bremen was a stately building dating back to Before Colony times. As such, it didn’t loom over the city like most of its modern structures, but it still breathed power. You had visited it a couple of time in the past, and then you had found it an ominous place to be, steeped in tradition of old times. 

It was already dark by the time you rushed out of the car, towards the entrance. It felt rather strange to be dressed so fine again, all elegance and smelling of Treize’s favorite perfume. But if you were to come clean, you’d have to look your best. 

There were soldiers in the lobby of the building, surrounding a tall, broad shouldered figure in uniform. 

You nearly wanted to weep at the sight of him. “Your Excellency!” 

Treize turned around, surprise evident on his features. “-Y/N-?” 

You pushed through the soldiers and reached for his outstretched hand, grasping it firmly. 

“What are you doing here?” he questioned.

“I’m here to support you,” you said with a small smile. “May I join you?” 

“Of course.” He tugged you closer and directed your hand to rest upon his arm. “Let’s go.” 

The soldiers flanked you as you walked through the hallway, and you tried to keep your nerves under control. It was obvious Treize had an agenda of his own, so you had to wait. 

“It’s good to see you again, Treize,” you said softly. 

“How have you been doing?” 

“Good.” You lowered your head so he wouldn’t be able to see your expression. “I’m sorry, I know I promised not to interfere, but under the current circumstances I needed to be here.” 

His lips twitched into a small smile. “I don’t mind.” 

Your shoulders relaxed. You took the staircase up to the level that housed the meeting rooms. Treize directed the soldiers to group in front of a closed set of double doors and you stepped back. You heard voices coming from inside, men discussing the current situation. 

_“How could this have happened? I can’t believe it. The direct descendants of the Peacecrafts are battling against each other.”_

_“Marquis Weridge, are you sure he’s actually Milliardo Peacecraft?”_

_“I didn’t want to believe it. But it is him, alright.”_ The first voice answered.

_“What does Queen Relena plan to do about it? Now that Duke Dermail has been killed, Miss Relena is the only one who could hope to control the new Romefeller.”_

_“King Peacecraft in heaven, I offer you my deepest apologies.”_ The voice of Marquis Weridge was filled with regret. _“In an effort to attain our ideal world, we have guided your children to a very cruel destiny.”_

Treize squared his shoulders and directed his voice at the closed doors. “If you truly feel that way, then I ask that you abide by my orders.” 

The soldiers moved forward, pushing open the door. Treize stepped forward and you admired his confident stride as he walked into the room. You remained in the hallway, knowing you had no place in this part of Treize’s return to center stage. You would always remain in the background. 

_If there were a woman to be at his side in this, it surely would be Lady Une,_ you thought with a small smile. 

The men gathered in the room audibly rose to their feet.

“Treize?!?” you heard Marquis Weridge exclaim in surprise.

“Release Her Majesty the Queen right now,” Treize said. “You will trample on her feelings no longer. As long as you are exploiting her politically, then she cannot be herself.” 

You turned around and quietly walked down the hallway, leaving the men to their business. You walked deeper into the building, which was quiet this late at night. Beside meeting rooms and the grand hall in which Romefeller held their official summits, it also contained various apartments and sleeping quarters for its members, should they chose to remain during summits. 

You knew which wing housed Treize’s quarters and set course for it, intend on waiting for him there. You noticed how soldiers swarmed the building. Treize had come prepared, you mused. But you doubted he would need the soldiers to gain control of Romefeller again. Marquis Weridge had sounded if he had been praying for someone else to step in and guide Romefeller. And his prayers had been answered.

You reached Treize’s quarters and opened the door, finding the apartment deserted. You turned on the lights and went about the rooms, making sure that everything was in order for his return. And when you were done, you sat down to wait. 

-x-x-x-

It was well past midnight when Treize came walking into the apartment. You rose and turned towards him. He looked regal, proud. This was the old Treize and you were glad to see him back.

“And?” you questioned.

“Relena has been released from her duties as Queen,” Treize said. “I will address the conference tomorrow.” 

You smiled. “That is good to hear. What will Relena do now?” 

“She will be free to go wherever she pleases.” 

You stepped up to him and reached out to touch his cheek. “Zechs… he’s gone crazy.” 

“Maybe…” Treize agreed reluctantly. “I will personally lead the troops to stop him.”

You lowered your gaze and sighed. “I should have tried harder.” 

“What are you talking about?” Treize’s voice was laced with suspicion. 

“I’m sorry…” you whispered. “He came to visit me in Brussels.” 

Treize stepped back from you and turned towards the window. The moonlight bathed his face in shadows, leaving you unable to guess at his feelings. 

“When?” he questioned. His voice was calm. Cold even.

You cringed. “A few days ago.” 

“I see.” 

“He was…” you had to swallow thickly and tried again. “He was so lost. I didn’t know what to do.” 

“You didn’t think to contact me?” 

“I don’t think it would have made a difference.” You pressed a hand over your eyes and forced yourself to take a deep breath. “He has made his decision.”

“Yes.” Treize turned towards you. “He is now in possession of my Epyon. I tried to talk sense into him, but he is quite determined to continue on this path.” 

“You… you spoke to him?” 

“White Fang is attacking Space Fortress Barge as we speak.” Treize’s features were solemn. “I tried to dissuade him from going through with it. I didn’t build Epyon for this intent.” 

He was still so noble. But that was no match for Zech’s delusional wrath. 

“I’ve… I’ve been so foolish.” Tears choked your voice and you desperately tried to keep them at bay. “I couldn’t seem to stop myself… and after everything you’ve done for me…” 

You were unable to look him in the eyes and turned away from him in shame. “I’ve lied to you.” 

“And so you will have to live with that knowledge on your conscience.” Treize was merciless and his words were like the slap of a whip. “Why did you come here, -Y/N-?” 

“To confess everything.” The first tear escaped your control and trailed down your cheek. You turned back towards him, knowing you’d lose his respect forever if you didn’t. “I’m sorry. Truly, Treize.” 

“A simple apology will not be enough.” 

“I know…” You stepped towards him and reached out to rest a hand on his arm, but he shook you off. “He was your friend. We both have betrayed you.” 

“Don’t think I didn’t know about it.” He moved around you and walked over to the cabinet, taking out a bottle of brandy. He poured himself a glass. “But I thought you not to be so stupid to let him in after I told you to stay away from him.” 

You bit down on your bottom lip. “If someone told you to stay away from Lady Une, would you do it?” 

His shoulders squared and he turned around to direct an icy glare at you. “Don’t you dare bring her into this.” 

It was the first time he showed real anger towards you, and to be at the receiving end of it was truly frightening. But you hoped that he would at least understand how conflicted your feelings were.

“You love her, don’t you?” you asked. 

“She is not the enemy.” 

“Neither was Zechs when he came knocking on my door,” you whispered. 

“You disobeyed me.” He slammed back the brandy in one go, a rare show of his inability to control his emotions. “So I ask again, what are you doing here?” 

“I realize I made a mistake,” you said, and tried to keep your tone from being pleading. You would not resort to begging. It was disgraceful. “I am here for you.” 

“And did you think I’d be willing to take you in again?” he turned back to the brandy, poured himself another glass.

You gazed at him with wide eyes. 

“I will no longer be seen with the likes of you.” 

You reeled back from him in shock. “Are you calling me a whore?”

He took the glass and strode towards the door to the bedroom. His pace was purposeful. “Get out.” 

You followed him, hurt and anger squeezing around your heart. “You Treize? After you made me one?!?” 

“Get out.” His tone left no room for argument. 

“Fine!” You slammed the door shut after him and stormed out of the apartment. 

In the hallway you halted and nearly slumped to the floor. You had expected anger, disappointment. But for him to be so cruel? You had to take a few deep breaths to gain control over yourself. You walked down the hallway, intend on finding a quiet place to sit down and think. 

You felt lost. Neither Treize, nor Zechs had given you guidance. What were you to do now?

-x-x-x-

Serenity had descended upon you by morning. You sat in an empty apartment, in front of the window, eyes closed as the winter sun caressed over your face. Soon, Treize would address conference and publicly declare himself the leader of the World Nation. 

In the early hours of the morning you had seen Relena Peacecraft leave the building. Like you, the Princess seemed to be without cause, but you had seen the determined look she had thrown over her shoulder when she had stopped to look at Romefeller Headquarters one last time. Instinctively, you had known she would try everything in her might to try and stop her brother.

You knew Zechs wouldn’t listen to you. But maybe he would listen to Relena.

_I put all my faith towards you, Princess._

In the hallway you heard footsteps, men on their way to the conference hall. You’d have no place in it. You heard the door open behind you, but didn’t turn to see who had entered.

“So you’re still here.” It was Treize. 

You gracefully rose from your seat and clasped your hands in front of you, before turning around. “I did say I was here to support you.” 

He regarded you calmly, none of the anger from earlier seemed to remain. 

“I’ve chosen you, Treize,” you said calmly. “I will not stand by idly and let Zechs destroy Earth.” 

“As you wish.” He turned around on his heel and retreated from the room.

You watched his retreating back, knowing that what had happened earlier had destroyed everything. Treize wasn’t going to let you in again and he had every right to do so. Still, his scathing words had broken something inside of you. It would take time to heal. If it ever would.

You took a deep breath and walked after him, your heels clicking on the hardwood floor. Instead of following him down the staircase, you continued down the hallway, towards the doors that would grant access to the balcony overlooking the conference room. Treize didn’t want you at his side and you were to respect that. 

There was another group of women on the balcony and you heard them talking quietly as you stepped up to the railing to watch the ensuing conference.

“I heard His Excellency visited the soldiers that were evacuated from Space Fortress Barge,” one of them said. 

“It’s been destroyed completely,” another spoke. “This is a big blow to Romefeller.” 

Indeed. But Treize was going to set everything right.

A hushed silence fell over the room as Treize entered and set course for the stage. You found yourself awed by his blatant show of confidence. The men surrounding him had once turned their backs on him. But now they were desperate for guidance and would once again relinquish control to him. The light falling through the stained glass window caught on his hair, making it appear a dark, fierce red.

Treize stepped up to the microphone. “I’m hereby making an announcement to the leaders of the world. What is the purpose of our World Nation’s existence?”

You leaned forward, enthralled by his voice and his way to capture the audience. Treize was a born leader. His charisma was one of the things that had drawn you to him. 

“The previous sovereign, Queen Relena, said it was true peace. But where the people able to live in peace?” he questioned. “The answer to that is no. People continue to live in uncertainty and feel threatened. And why is that? Because an armed organization calling themselves White Fang is challenging us to a war!” 

Beside you the group of women stepped closer to the railing as well. They had fallen silent and were gazing down at Treize in admiration. You couldn’t fault them for it. You were just as captivated.

“We mustn’t allow this tyrannical behavior they have exhibited towards us. I say to the leaders of the world… No, I say this to all the citizens of the World Nation: Now is the time to unite as one force and fight against this threat from Outer Space!” He raised his hand and looked around the room. “And then, our victory over them shall earn unity and peace for the Earth!” 

It was quite a performance to watch, and Treize put on a great show. “Is that not our mission in this life?” 

The people gathered in the room rose to applaud and Treize stood calmly, accepting the cheers and applause with grace. He glanced around the room, looking up briefly towards the balcony. 

You met his gaze and directed a small smile at him. He might have broken you, but he was your only hope now. You’d support him every step of the way.

-x-x-x-

Treize ruled with a firm hand, either uniting or doing away with forces retaliating against him. Anxiety ruled Earth, for White Fang was near completing the gigantic battleship they had commandeered from OZ. You spend your days in solitude as Treize united Earth Citizens and spurred them into preparing for battle. The first soldiers left for MO-II shortly afterwards. 

White Fang responded with uniting soldiers of its own after Libra’s completion and broadcasting Millardo Peacecraft’s speech on any possible media outlet. 

You watched with weary eyes as Zechs’s face appeared on the television screen in the apartment you still stayed at. 

“The Earth’s World Nation is claiming that unity will achieve peace. I never dreamed that I’d hear such rubbish from Treize,” he declared while looming over his soldiers in the main hangar of Libra. “I’m sure that none of you have forgotten about an organization that existed on Earth called The Allied forces of the Earth Sphere Alliance. Now did that ridiculous organization eliminate wars and make world peace a reality? Or course it didn’t. Under the guise of ‘peace and justice’, the Alliance came to the Colonies with its overwhelming military force. If we truly want to eradicate wars it cannot be achieved by simply uniting nations. It’s a problem that requires an end to Earthlings.”

 _Oh Zechs… You’ve gone mad. This is not the way…_ You clasped a hand over your mouth to stop the strangled sound that threatened to escape you.

“Because, as we all know, Earthlings have fought since ancient times when our ancestors first stood upright. Battles between human races eventually became battles between countries, and over thousands of years since the dawn of time, we have continued to write a bloodstained history. There is no reason for this, other than the simple fact that fighting is a part of human nature. Then we have no other choice but to give up. No, that’s far from the truth. That’s because there are some human beings that possess the ability to overcome their own basic instincts.”

You left your room, but as his speech was also broadcasted over the intercom, it was impossible to outrun it. You dashed towards Treize’s quarters, needing his closeness to ground you, even though he had ignored you the previous days. 

“I’m sure you’ve noticed by now, the citizens of the colonies are a new breed of humans with the ability to gain true peace by controlling their instincts to battle. The Colony citizens have lived their lives in in Space where Earthlings aren’t welcome. And the people of Space know through experience just how meaningless these tragic battles are. Understand that the Colony citizens are preoccupied with just living in Outer Space and that they don’t have the ability to fight. Then why did we stand up on their behalf? Because the old breed of mankind, who loves to battle, remains on their comfortable Earth and tries to conquer the defenseless Colonies. It’s been two hundred years now since our people started living in Space. Isn’t it about time we put an end to this history filled with disputes?”

You found Treize in the living area of his apartment, standing in front of the television screen that displayed Zechs’ face. 

“Treize…” you whispered.

He didn’t turn around to acknowledge you, just continued watching. You stepped up beside him and found his expression to be mildly amused. 

“To accomplish that, we have to eliminate the hotbed of all these battles: the place we call Earth. Or course, we don’t intend to kill needlessly. With this in mind, I once again announce to Treize Khushrenada, sovereign of the World Nation, that we demand the Earth be eliminated from the Universe. If you cannot abide by this demand, we’ll have no choice but to start a war to end all wars.” 

“He’s gone mad,” you said as the screen switched back to a news bulletin.

Treize reached for the remote and turned off the TV. “He’s putting on a quite a show.” 

You gave him a confused look, not understanding what he meant. “What are you talking about?” 

“A war to end all wars…” Treize mused. “Deep down he craves peace. He leaves me no choice but to answer. This will be the end of all battles.” 

“Treize…” you whispered, fear lacing your tone. “What will you do next?” 

“I’ll prepare for departure to MO-II.” 

**\- End chapter 8 -**


End file.
